Flaw
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Loz hated that he was flawed, that he wasn't as perfect as his brothers... He could never do anything right.


He'd never been the smart one. Always several steps behind his brilliant brothers. He did as he was told and asked no question, for he truly wouldn't understand the explanations anwyay. He was geared to be a warrior, a brainless musclehead with no purpose but to swing his fists and kick his feet. A fighter, not a schemer, not a seducer, not anything his absolutely perfect brothers were. Of the three, he was the most flawed. Even the scientists in the Labs made fun of him for it, calling him brainless and stupid. A waste of precious oxygen. His brain didn't develop right, they told him, so he would always be a little slow. He didn't like being slow. Kadaj got angry when he didn't understand things the first time and it wore Yazoo's saintly patience having to break up the arguements between them.

Loz would sit with Kadaj and watch the youngest man carefully plot out their next manuevers, meticulous to the finest detail thinking of everything ahead of time. He didn't like thinking that much. He'd rather just wing it and improvise everything, it made sense to him that way. Kadaj insisted this was the way it had to be done so Loz let their leader do the right thing. Kadaj was Special, he knew what he was talking about. He laid his head on his little brother's thigh and let him do his thinking thin, pulling out the Souba to idly trace his fingers along the blade. Loz winced when it cut him, sucking on the bleeding digit. Such a tiny weapon hurt alot, just like his sibling. Irritated, Kadaj grabbed the blade and shoved it back into the sheath waving Loz off. He couldn't be distacted by his brother being ridiculous.

Hurt, Loz sought comfort in the arms of his eldest brother. Whenever Kadaj was mad he could always find security in Yazoo's arms. The lithe man was curled up on the creaky old bed they shared, gently cleaning his beloved pistol. Long fingers massaged the cool steel, treating every inch of it like it were porcelain. Yazoo loved that gun, he never went anywhere unarmed. Loz approached the bed and sat up on the edge, not noticing the box of bullets that was sitting right next to his leg. The bullets fell off the bed and clattered across the floor noisily, making Yazoo cringe. Loz bit his lip, quickly getting up to gather them for his brother. Yazoo grabbed his shoulder and shook his head, taking the bulelts from him.

"I got it Loz. Be more careful." He picked up the last of the rounds and went back to polishing the weapon. Tears bubbled up in Loz's eyes as he turned away and clumped out the door, lumbering out into the late night streets. He wiped his eyes trying not to cry. Kadaj was so mean when he cried, calling him a big baby. He couldn't help he was a big baby, he was just made that way. The way Kadaj could be really mean and hurt them, the way Yazoo could be bitter and cold. He was so stupid. Useless. Clumsy. He had no right being there with his brothers. He was a disappoint to them, to Mother. There's no way she would want such a stupid brute for a son.

Knowing nowhere else to go, Loz ducked into a playground he went to sometimes with Yazoo when they took long walks. It was his favorite place with a big tree he could climb up and hide in. A tree big enough for him! It was a very special tree, having been petrified by the mako in the soil it was strong though out of place. Just like him. Loz climbed into the outcast tree and snuggled up into the broad branches, weeping bitterly into the greenish bark. He wouldn't bother anyone here.

He didn't know how long he'd been there, must have fallen asleep. Helicopters rumbled overhead and motorbikes zoomed down the busy streets. The few children that were at the park ignored him bust in their play. Loz gave a little smile, watching them. He liked kids. He thought like one so he always identified with them more. More than he ever could his brilliant, beautiful brethren.

"Loz!" Someone calling him.. Yazoo? He sounded panicked.

"LOZ! WHERE ARE YOU BROTHER?!" He could barely hear Kadaj's small voice over the roar of the bike engine. They sounded scared...

Loz climbed down from the tree and two motorbikes pulled up towards the park, stopping inches from breaking down the grungy equipment. Children scattered in terror, watching the three Sephiroth clones stare each other down. Loz felt the pain creep back up into him, hurt tears spilling out of his eyes. Yazooa dn Kadaj abandoend their rides throwing themselves into him, hands clinging and petting, the smaller bodies trembling against his.

"We were so worried when you didn't come home last night.." Yazoo whimpered, "I didn't.. I didn't mean tot snap Brother..."

"I didn't either Loz.." Kadaj clung harder to his burly brother's waist. "Come home.."

"Say you're sorry!" Loz whimpered, holding them closer to him.

"I'm sorry little Brother." Yazoo kissed his brow.

"I am too." Kadaj agreed.

"No!" Loz shoved Kadaj off sending hurt through the bright orbs, "Say you're sorry!"

"I.. I'm sorry.." Kadaj held out his arms and Loz welcomed him back into the embrace.

"I'm sorry I'm stupid.. and clumsy.." loz sobbed into Yazoo's shoulder. "I'm so flawed.. even the scientists didn't like me.. I don't belong with you guys, I'll just hold you back!"

"No, Loz.." Yazoo touched his cheek, cupping his strong face, "no.. You're not holding us back. You're not useless. You're unique.. You might not be a thinker but you are our brother and we love you for that. It makes you.. you. It makes you Loz and that's what we love about you. Let Kadaj and I do the thinking, you just hold us and be our guardian. You wouldn't want Shinra to get us again, would you?"

Loz's eyes got huge and he held them tighter, "No! Never again..."

"Then stay with us." Kadaj finished, kissing Loz's chest. "And come home."

"Okay..." Loz smiled, getting on the back of Yazoo's bike. His brother pressed back into him and they shared a sweet kiss, rumbling off into the sunrise.

It didn't matter how flawed he was, they would love him anyway.

That was all that truly mattered.


End file.
